


PRETTY WHEN YOU'RE MINE

by egbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbert/pseuds/egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi's actually kind of pissed.</p>
<p>It was supposed to be a date, as Vriska had put it. She'd gotten the voicemail in the morning, all whining and elongated vowels and the demand that Terezi go with her to have dinner.</p>
<p>This?</p>
<p>This isn't dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRETTY WHEN YOU'RE MINE

Terezi's actually kind of pissed.   
  
It was supposed to be a _date_ , as Vriska had put it. She'd gotten the voicemail in the morning, all whining and elongated vowels and the demand that Terezi go with her to have dinner.   
  
This?   
  
This isn't dinner. It is Vriska biting her exposed shoulder before they can even get seated, Terezi elbowing her in the side, and Vriska retaliating by dragging her off to a place that _wasn't their table_. Because now Terezi is pressed back against the wall of the bathroom that smells of perfume and soap, and the tiles are cold against her skin.   
  
She's all too aware of the other woman unbuttoning her pants with one hand while another slides up under her shirt and Terezi just sort of makes this frustrated noise in response.   
  
"Could this _not_ have waited until we got home? I know your self-control is non-existent, but don't we have a keeping your hands to yourself and not dragging the blind girl off rule, because we-"   
  
Her words are cut off when Vriska's mouth is suddenly on hers, kissing her insistently, her hand sliding into Terezi's pants. And she's whining already, reaching to shove Vriska's hand away, because her skin is fucking _cold_ on hers, makes her shiver against her. Vriska's hand rests flat against her pelvis, doesn't move further down, just stays there and absorbs the heat around it before Terezi can actually pull from the kiss and complain about the difference in temperature.   
  
Instead, she pulls away and huffs a bit, narrows her eyes and glares at Vriska, unseeing. But she can smell her perfume and can feel the warmth of her breath against her neck when Vriska tilts her head down towards her. Terezi debates on protesting, but then Vriska's mouth is against her, biting just under her ear and sucking at the skin while her hand finally delves down, fingers dipping to run along her.   
  
Terezi reaches up, grips Vriska's shoulders, does her best not to whine out loud because they're in a fucking _bathroom_ that anyone could walk into. She's acutely aware of all the various noises that are happening, the voices outside the door that ultimately end up going elsewhere, the way Vriska breathes against her, the sound of fabric shifting when her fingers move along her.   
  
She stops paying attention when they dip inside, when Vriska thinks they're sufficiently wet from how turned on Terezi is, and she slides two fingers in her. There's a hitch in her breath, and she has to bite down on her tongue when she hears the door open, the sound of stiletto's clicking against the floor, two women chatting rather happily. She can feel Vriska's mouth curve up against her skin and Terezi is _so close_ to shoving her off.   
  
But-   
  
_Shit_ \-   
  
Vriska twists her fingers and presses in deeper and Terezi _hates her_ , because a whine escapes from the back of her throat, and everything in the bathroom falls terrifyingly silent.   
  
"Did you-?" One woman quips from her spot near the sink, slightly apprehensive.   
  
"I think I'm finished, aren't you?" The other girl is barely concealing a giggle as they both make a rather quick exit from the bathroom.   
  
It's only when the door closes that Terezi punches Vriska in the shoulder and whimpers her name as she presses down against her hand. "You're such a bitch."   
  
Vriska's laughing against her ear, grinning, and Terezi hates how much more it turns her on, makes her skin heat and burn in the best way possible.   
  
"Bluh, bluh, huge bitch, remember?" Vriska's voice is low against her ear, whispering, making sure it doesn't echo off the walls of the room. "You're going to cum for me, aren't you?" And then it's sickeningly sweet, takes on this tone that's so completely foreign to who Vriska is. "You're going to grind down against my fingers and _whiiiiiiiine_ my name, and cum until you're shaking. Because I want you to. I _really_ want you to, 'rezi."   
  
And god, she hates her so much. Despises her. Because Vriska knows just how to get to her. How to sensory over load when she can't have a visual. She hates her because she knows her so fucking well, knows that Vriska's words will be coming true far too soon. Because her fingers are as skilled as Vriska's mouth is with words, and they're fucking her in just the right way that makes Terezi shudder against her.   
  
It's only when Vriska's fingers slam in deep and her thumb joins by circling her clit that Terezi has to bury her face into Vriska's neck to muffle a moan. Her fingers curl tight against the fabric of Vriska's shirt, grips at her, pulls her closer as she rocks down against the fingers buried inside of her. Terezi whines, low, can feel how close she is, how ridiculously fast her orgasm is coming up on her, and then-   
  
And then Vriska's voice is back, and-   
  
"Cum for me." It's low and harsh and demanding and it's so fucking _Vriska_ that it rips Terezi apart at the seams, lays her down and exposes her, fucks her until she's aching, and Terezi's orgasm hits her, works its way through her. It's slow to start, isn't anything amazing at first, but then Vriska slams in deeper and it pulls at her in _just_ the right way that Terezi's knees go weak and her orgasm picks up, rocks through her, makes her knees shake.   
  
She's not even recovered completely when she hears Vriska.   
  
"Again."   
  
Vriska's voice is harsh and low against her ear and her fingers dig in deeper inside of her. Terezi reaches, clutches her shoulders, needs something to keep her grounded because she's pretty sure she can't remember how to stand on her own. She can't, she _can't_ , not so soon, but-   
  
" _Again._ "   
  
And another orgasm slams into her and Terezi forgets how to breathe, riding it out against Vriska's hand, legs shaking as she's forced to stay standing, leaned back against the cold tile wall of the bathroom. It's too much too soon, an overload of sensations, and Terezi's pretty sure she's keening her name, soft and wanton and _god damn_ her entire body feels like it might be falling apart.   
  
For a few seconds, she's worried that Vriska might try to push her to another one, and she isn't entirely sure if she's thankful or disappointed when her fingers pull from inside of her and Vriska removes her hand from her pants.   
  
There's a fleeting moment when Vriska's body heat is suddenly absent, when she hears the metal click of the door lock on the stall. But before she really has a chance to wonder what just happened or where Vriska went, she can hear footsteps coming back into the stall, the familiar smell of Vriska's perfume returning once the woman is in front of her.   
  
"Stand still."   
  
She's alarmed for a moment when Vriska tugs her pants down, over her hips, but then there's the warm heat of a wet cloth against her and she whines a bit when it brushes against where she's still the most sensitive. But it feels like it's over before it started, and she can hear it land in the wastebin nearby. Vriska, being the oh-so-doting girlfriend that she is, tugs Terezi's pants back up and buttons and zips them.   
  
Terezi might not be able to see, but she _knows_ the smile that Vriska is sporting right now, all smug and happy with herself.   
  
"Ready to go?"   
  
She huffs, stops leaning against the wall and straightens out her shirt and slacks, reaching for her bag that she had, at some point, dropped on the floor. " _Yes_ , since you just _had_ to interrupt getting a table for this."   
  
Vriska's laughing, opening the door and leading her out of the bathroom.   
  
It's only when they're in line for a table -- again -- that Vriska leans down close to her ear once more, "but I know how much you love revenge."   
  
The realization of what she gets to seek once they're home dawns on her, and Terezi smiles the rest of the night.


End file.
